Mi despertad
by Piskix
Summary: ¿Todo es posible? ConfusiónXD. R&HR, una pizca de H&G.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Si quieres saber más acerca de ellos, entra a aquí: 

**Mi Despertad.**

Se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad más. La alegría que pudo sentir ... se perdió, convirtiéndose en una enorme tristeza.

¡Qué rabia que ella no pueda corresponderle, por amar a otro! Cuantas veces habrá soñado que le dedique un " te amo "...

Es cierto, él nunca se lo quiso decir, pero cuando lo intentó, fue demasiado tarde... estaba con otro...

_--Flash Back--_

_Las nubes se movían lentamente a pesar del espeso viento. Había un ambiente tranquilo, e inquieto. El cielo, ya gris, reflejaba el cansancio de muchos. Todo parecía normal.  
- Normal... ¿qué significa ser normal?... Si ella fuera normal... no sería ella...- reflexionó-  
- Ella, es simplemente lo que más quiero...-_

_- Simplemente no... no es simple... es algo, ¿complicado? de explicar... ¿Existe alguna forma de expresárselo?-_

_- Sí, sí lo hay... Aunque me rechace...- bajó su mirada hacia el césped que yacía húmedo por la llovizna anterior.- Lo haré... ha-hablaré con ella- Luego de esto, tomó su escoba y se dirijió hacia el campo.  
- Te estábamos esperando- su mejor amigo, ya hace cinco años. Cuántas cosas habrán pasado juntas. _

_El cielo comenzaba a amenazar con escándalos, mientras varios temían su llanto._

_Todo el equipo de Gryffindor se dispuso a ubicarse.  
Su mirada parecía prestar atención a las bludgers, mientras que su cerebro sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Hermione Granger._

_El tiempo le habrió los ojos, le mostró lo que siempre estuvo ocultado. Pero, ese mismo tiempo, llevó a su peor tristeza._

_- El partido terminó enseguida, no comprendo cómo ataje las bludgers...- Allí, ella estaba, hablando con su hermana. Parecía entretenida.  
La pelirroja se acercó a su novio, quien la recibió con aprecio, y se dieron un tierno, y dulce beso.  
- Me costó aceptarlos...- le dijo a la Gryffindor con valor. Ella le sonrió, lo que provocó un leve sonrojeo en sus mejillas.  
- Hermione- llamó. Las nubes, ya se movían con mayor rapidez. Ella lo miró intrigante.  
- Está... lloviendo- dijo levantando su mano, para hacerse sentir el choque del agua en su piel._

_- Es mejor que entremos- dijo con precupación de que se enfermara.  
- Me gusta mojarme... y ver la lluvia- dijo mirándo las gotas de agua caer con gran admiración. Él la miró y notó una gran felicidad en sus labios.  
- Te vas a enfermar, Hermione-  
- Siempre fuistes muy protector, Ron- dijo Hermione bajando su mirada para encontrar la de él, quien sintió un gran ardor en sus orejas.  
- Yo... ehhh-  
- Gracias- dijo acercándose más al pelirrojo. Acarició su barbilla. Ron se sonrojó notablemente._

_- Sólo queda un año...- suspiró Ron. Hermione asintió.  
- Un año- repitieron los dos._

_- Y... este, ya termina...- dijo nostálgicamente Ron. Ella asintió. _

_Un trueno sustituyó el momento. Miró a Ron, quien permanecía empapado. Dejó escapar un estornudo.  
- Te estás enfermando, Hermione...- reprochó Ron. Ella caminó junto a Ron hacia el colegio.  
- Ron... necesito decirte algo- Hermione lo miraba nerviosa. Éste esperaba respuesta ansioso.  
- Yo... yo...-_

_- Sta. Granger- se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Ella se alejó hablando con su profesora. Mientras él la miraba irse con tristeza._

_En su casa, solo, esperando que sus mejores amigos les respondieran las cartas.  
- ¡¡RON!!-  
-¡Ron!- gritó Ginny._

_Éste caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana, y se sentó en su cama. _

_- ¡Recibí una carta de Harry!- gritó contenta. Ron la miró decepcionada.  
- Dice, que lo disculpes, por no escribirte a ti, y me pidió por favor que no te enojes por lo de Hermione- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué cosa de Hermione?- Ron la miró sin comprender._

_- O.o...- Ginny tragó saliba- ¿N-no lo sabías?- _

_- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron aparentando estar tranquilo._

_- Te lo diré, sólo si prometes no enfadarte-  
- Bueno, sí, lo que tu digas, pero ¡¡Dilo ya!!- gritó Ron perdiendo la pasiencia._

_- Ella... ella... está con... con... con Viktor Krum- dijo la última parte tímidamente. Pero para sorpresa de Ginny, su hermano sólo giró y se fue caminando hasta su habitación.  
- Ron- llamó su hermana, pero él no respondió._

_Se tiró en su cama, sin ánimos de hacer nada. ¿Cómo tenerlos cuando tu mejor amigo te remplaza por tu hermana, y... la persona que más quieres, por otro?_

_Llegó una lechuza, de color marrón-grisáseo. Tomó la carta, y la abrió:  
**Ron: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Es cierto, no nos hemos comunicado mucho por lechuzas. Decir que dentro de un año (meses) terminamos Hogwarts. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.  
Te mando saludos, espero que me respondas,  
Parvati Patil.  
PD: Dile de mi parte felicitaciones a Hermione, por lo de Viktor. Salió en C.B. (Corazón de Bruja). ¡Al fin se decidió por darle una oportunidad a ese búlgaro!**_

_--Fin del Flash Back--_

Daría lo que sea por besarla una vez... aunque fuera mentira... pero una vez, poder probar sus labios, nada más.

- Si fuera mentira... te lastimarías más- se decía para sí mismo.

Sin que nada le diera razón a su vida, se sentó en su cama. Cerró los ojos, quizás quería imaginar cómo sería algún beso de ella.

------

Sí, ya lo sé este cap. es muy corto XD, no soy buena escribiendo... nunca lo fui... Lo peor es que se me ocurren muchas ideas, pero no sé expresarlas por medio de la escrituraS

En fin, si quieren opinar no duden en dejar su rr :D

------

The Colors Mis Colores... Verdi & Celeste.  
Mis mayores agradecimientos a ellos !¡D  
**Verdi**: No es mi culpa, tú te entrometiste.  
**Celeste**: ¿Yo?, tú eres la que está con Amarillo.  
**Verdi**: ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?  
**Celeste**: Eeeeeeeste... bueno... él...-


End file.
